mytgpfandomcom-20200214-history
People Like Us (Song)
People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson is featured People Like Us, the twelfth episode of Season One. It is sung by Vocal Affinity, with solos from Aliyah, Bree, Jake, Josie, Kass, Marley, Nick, Ryder and Unique. =Lyrics= Josie: We come into this world unknown But know that we are not alone They try and knock us down But change is coming, it's our time now Marley: Hey everybody loses it Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes Nick: And hey, yeah I know what you're going through Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive Kass with Josie: Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever Josie with Kass: Here's to the damned to the lost and forgotten It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom Aliyah with Jake (with Vocal Affinity): (Oh woah oh oh woah oh) We are all misfits living in a world on fire (Oh woah oh oh woah oh) Sing it for the people like us, the people like us Marley (and Nick): (Hey), this is not a funeral It's a revolution, (after all your tears have turned to rage) Ryder (and Bree): (Just wait), everything will be okay (Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames) Bree and Aliyah: Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together Keep your head up nothing lasts forever Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom Marley and Nick (with Vocal Affinity): (Oh woah oh oh woah oh) We are all misfits living in a world on fire (Oh woah oh oh woah oh) Sing it for the people like us, the people like us Unique and Ryder (with Vocal Affinity): (Oh woah oh oh woah oh) You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher (Oh woah oh oh woah oh) Sing it for the people like us, the people like us Josie and Kass: They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed Marley and Unique: So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare Tonight we're gonna change forever Nick: Everybody loses it, Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes Marley: Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together Keep your head up nothing lasts forever Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom Vocal Affinity (with Jake): Oh woah oh oh woah oh (We are all misfits living in a world on fire) (Unique: world on fire) Vocal Affinity with Marley (with Nick): Oh woah oh oh woah oh Sing it for (the people like us, the people like us) Oh woah oh oh woah oh You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher (Josie: when the flames get higher) Oh woah oh oh woah oh Sing it for (the people like us, the people like us) (Kass: oh woah oh) Oh woah oh oh woah oh We're all misfits living in a world on fire (Aliyah: on fire) Oh woah oh oh woah oh Sing it for (the people like us, the people like us) Marley with Vocal Affinity (with Jake:) Oh woah oh oh woah oh (You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher) Oh woah oh oh woah oh (Sing it for the people like us, the people like us)